Joker's Doll
by MandyDandy-02
Summary: JokerXOC. Joker comes to this reality to take back a new toy 'Doll' to play with. adult themes. some mild violence. My first fanfic so be kind please


Joker and Me/Doll BY MandyDandy-02 I don't own the joker, But he likes to think he owns me;P

I'm not sure what it was that brought me to his attention, it could have been all the fanfiction that I'd read about him or the fanart I'd drawn I had drawn a good number of them. It could have been when I painted faces at a local festival and had painted many joker faces upon a large percent of the youth in attendance. I bet he got a kick out of that seeing little children running around with his face, his greco plastered upon them all. It might have even been all the pictures and drawings I had accumlated and placed on my computers desktop and sketch book from other fan's, who know's I sure don't.  
Funny that he would even notice me for any of that, because funniest thing of all I haven't seen the movie. Yup, not even after it came out of DVD I didn't rush out to buy it or rent it even it was to close to christmas to buy anything for myself and I always seemed to have an anorexic wallet. So I had to settling for the clips and reenactments that had been posted to youtube now and then. Could have been all the things I connected to him like funny jokes or when someone was being Oh so serious I want to ask them "Why so serious?" it's the little things like that it made me laugh. Another example is whenever I put on makeup my mind would wander to him and of his chosen facial colors when I applied my tranlsant powder, black shadow, and 'blood kiss' lip stain sometimes I'd even smile and say to myself "Why so serious, Dollface?" . It was when I was applying my makeup one day that he made himself known to me I must say I nearly had a heartattack. "Why so serious, Doll...ah Faccce", he had said. I froze standing in my bathroom's vanity mirror behind my plain tank top and blue pocka dot boyshort clad form, flashed the violet and green taliored suit and painted face of the 'Dark Knight's' Joker. First I thought my head was playing tricks on me from lack of sleep due to staying up at all hours to draw for my web comic, but then he reached around me and plucked the lip stain from my shocked fingers. Yes he was real my overworked brain couldn't manifest his fingers touching mine or how he pressed himself into my back. "This a perfect color on you...ahhI even like the name 'blood kissss'", the way he spoke drawing out his words sent terrified shivers down my nervous system.  
"Ah, uh ummm wha what are you doing..." My speech was stilted and my heart felt like it might expolde within my throat.  
"What'ss the matter, Doll? Joker got ah ha your toungue?" tossing the lip stain into the sink he spun me around roughly and then I came face to face with the legendary Joker for the first time. My legs twitched in the direction of the open bathroom door, I was rewarded for my bodies reaction by being lifted and dropped into the bowl of the sink now to gentlely. To try and regain my balance I had to spread my legs in a hope to gain leverage with my feet, Joker lost no time taking advantage of it by stepping bewteen my legs trapping them apart and pressing himself flush against me. "Now, now I came all the way here to play with you and yaaah act like your not happy to see meee, come on give me a smile." He leaned in expectingly.  
All I could manage was bit of a airy half-laugh, the paniced dread I had been feeling faded fast at that first puff of air passing my lips, and the feeling was replaced by one I couldn't quite name. But the next thing I knew that airy laugh turns into full body shaking, tears to the eye, crazy insane laughter.  
"That'ss better ah ha," he cooed as if congradulating a young girl on a small accomplisment. " You look even better when you put a smile on that doll face." This being said sent me off into another fit of giggles, he even chuckled at his on little joke. " Now it's time to play"  
The smile was still on my face but I felt my heart jump at the wrod 'play'. "What'd you have planned?" my voice belied my understated fear and excitement? Yes, I knew he had something planned, for what little I knew about this Joker I knew that he was a planner and never went into anything without a well thought out plan of attack.I knew that there was not going to be a way out of this and deep down I found it unbearably exciting.  
"Oh, ha a little of thiss and a little of thattt. But let's not spoil the surprise 'kayyy" he threw his head back exposing his long pale throat and laughed that blood chilling laugh I'd heard in so many movie trailers. With that he tugged me out of the sink onto the floor and placing his gloved hand at the nape of my neck where blonde curls met pale skin he guided me down the chilly hallway into a room that wasn't part of my house. It seemed to be a loft of some sort with a table, chairs and kitchenette at one end and a twin bed at the other. I was standing in the Jokers hideout in little but my underwear. Well it goes with logic to suggest that if he could come into my world that I could go into his. These musings were inturrupted when I was shoved forward onto the cold cement floor the chilly surface biting into my knees. "He ha ha he ho ho, now the fun begins Doll Face." Joker smiled his famous eternal smile while removing his gloves and tossing them into some unknown corner.  
"If you think I not gonna fight back your mistaken, Jack." I said scooting backward.  
"I wouldn't except any less from you Doll Facce, I'd like for yaaah to give me a little bit of a challenge. That's what I like about you ah ha you've got fire in ya" shrugging his jacket off and tugging at his tie to join his discarded gloves he advanced towards me. My reflex's have always been razor sharp and I knew I'd being needing them now more than ever. I swepted my leg out and caught him in the shins bringing him chrashing down, he grabbed my sock clad ankle and jerked me towards him this landed me on my back I shot out with my other foot and managed to catch him in the shoulder. He grunted but didn't release his hold on my foot. I pulled myself back for a second attack when he twisted my imprisioned ankle and leg in the opposite direction, making me follow thorough the movement or risk a broken ankle. Now on my stomach I get to my knees and spin at the waist as he rises to sitting position and back hand his grease paint covered cheek, a drop of blood escaped the corner of his macabe smile. Shit! I dive forward in an attempt to free my foot from his grasp this isn't going to be good.  
"Ah ah ah, now no leaving before the gamess over, it's just about to get real good" with what seemed like no effort on his part he slid me across the floor and underneath him pinning my body with his own. The sure, smug look on his face said it all, he was strong more so then his slim frame revealed and he wouldn't hesitate to use it on me. "Now let's see here, it would apppear that I win, now for ahhh my prize." With that same smile of his and lick of his lips, he reached back and seemed to pull a switchblade out of thin air and flipped it open. The blade shinned in the dim like of the loft, he placed the cool metal against my cheek and slowly without cutting me drew it down my throat, and between my breast that were thrust upward due to my position on my back. My breathe hitched and my eyes fluttled closed as the sharp blade tickled across the exposed skin of my upper breast, I gasped as he suddenly jerked the knife and rent my tank top down the front. I opened my eyes to see his expression of pure concentration, he folded the worn material aside to reveil the flesh colored lace underneath. His complete expression of serious concentration made me giggle then quickly bite it back when he shot me a disapproving look, and with a flick of his wrist a thin ribbon of scarlet appeared along the slope of my left breast. I gasped at the slight sting and I couldn't help myself, "Ah come on Jack. Why so serious?" He grinned at my use of his words and dipped his dyed head down and ran his toungue punishingly along the wound he inflicted drawing another intake of breathe from me and an arching of my back into the pleasure pain that his lips created.  
"Now the real game starts, ha ha ha he he hehoho he," he laughed as he rocketed up and sat up upon his heels he shucked his mauve patterned button down shirt in an instant reveiling his pale torso with it's slim yet muscular build. Then he gripped the front of my bra a slashed into two peices I brought up my arms in a vain attempt to hide from his pentrating gaze. But there would be none of that he jerked my arms to my sides and pinned them down with his knees. He made quick work of the remains of my top and bra slicing the straps and tossings the scapes aside, he then sat back to admire his handy work and pressed his lips together in thought then chuckling he ran the tip of his blade down the mound of my stomache dipping into my navel and glancing up at me when I started to move restlessly as he teased the band of my panties with the sharp metal. Placing his finger to his mouth like he was shushing me or telling a secert he slide the cold point under the band and softly teased the flesh underneath, " One more thing, by the time this is over I intend to make you scream 'Joker'. I shallow because I know that he will one way or another he will. Tugging my hands free I slid my open palms up his forearms to the strong set of his shoulders. Licking his lips he drew the blade back up and dug the point into my hip drawing a cry from my lips and causing my hips to rise at the bite of steel. He was marking me not just with his switch point but with the way he looked at me from under hooded lids and how he ran his artist like fingers along my flesh teasing and overwhelming my senses. I knew that tomorrow, weeks from now, months from now I'd know that I'd been with the JOKER. My long nails racked down his biceps when he discovered a especially sensitive area on the underside of my belly, then everything seemed to spin then the next thing I become aware of is that I no longer have any clothes on what so ever, when had he removed my underwear? I thought about this for about all of two seconds when the cool air around me was replaced with a now fully naked Joker, it occurred to me that I should be fighting this, but the Joker 'clever man' used his seductive fingers in way's that had me forgetting my name. Of course I was to busy trying to drag Joker as close as humanly possible to care about much of anything after that.  
Then his switch blade reappeared in his hand and next he was pressing it into my hands closing my fingers about the caseing I looked down at the shining weapon bewteen our flushed bodies and a wide smile spread across my face I placed the blades tip at the base of Jokers neck and slowly slid it down his bodies front. I glanced up shyly once and saw his eye's shut in enjoyment, shyness melting away I whipped the blade across his chest above his left nipple he gasped and shuddered. "Yes." He shudded raising up I sucked the rising blood from the gash than pushed my tongue into the folds and dragged into along the length. He released a hiss of air before he took the knife and spun it away across the cement. He grapped me under my legs a slung them over his forearms entering in one strong forceful thrust. "Good God...ah", god he felt good.  
"Damn, your tight," he grunted and rocked back, causing a new kelidoscope of sensations, while I hung on for dear life. Gasping in air, arching upward pulling his lips to mine, I tasted the blood along the his hungery lips. It was both too much and not enough all at once, bending and spreading myself as far as one could possibly go, and shivering for more. He reached one hand around my raised thigh and crushed my breast in a bruising grip causing more cries to join the others as overwhelming pleasure flushed the system. The sensations were unbelievable . Strength. Hard. Thick. Opening and Stretching. Clenching and Tighting for the final surrender.  
"Now" Joker growled rolling his hips roughly again as I layed stunned engluffed in waves of sensation, "I've got you-" thrust "You are mine-" thrust "And you can never-" thrust "get away from me" THRUST.  
"God, Joker," I manage to whimper as my body shuddered. "Who would want to get away?" His breathe tickled my ear as he chuckled that dark laugh of his. He licked the cut on my breast and followed it to the out of control pulse at the base of my neck. My breathe caught, his teeth bit deep. Then there was screaming, lot's and lot's of screaming, arching, stiffening, shuddering and finally darkness.

I woke in my own bed my drugged mind took a moment to come back to reality, I sat up bolt right in bed and flung my gaze around the small room but there was nothing there, no one there. Had it all been a dream? I was wearing a long T-shirt I don't remember putting on, but I could have been to tired to notice. I dragged my stiff frame out of my quilt covered bed and look up at the large english clock on my wall, 9:00 am need to get dressed and busy with the real world. I sighed everything had seemed so real I rub my sleep caked eyes and toss my night gown in the hamper and step into the waiting shower. When the water is hot I cry out as a burning sting reachs my upper chest and hip. I whip the shower curtains aside uncaring if I get water everywhere, I go to the vanity and reach to wipe the forming fog on it when I freeze as something appears within the mirror.  
I place both hands on the sink and hang my head then feel a grin spread across my face which dissolves into mad cackling laughter as the fog message on the mirror slowly became clear.  
'Keep smiling Doll Face Love J'  
END

Authors Note: Wow this is my first fanfiction ever! yah I hope you like it. This story came to me like most stories do but this one refused to be quiet the first paragragh was what stuck in head, because that first two paragraghs is true I did paint Joker face's at a festival and I haven't seen the movie yet, can't wait to though. Also I read more fanfiction and view deviantart than is probably healthy. Also I hope the 'bed room' scenes were to your likeing I'm actually don't have any experience in any of that but I read alot of novels so hopefully it's up to par.I know that the female lead dosen't have a name I just couldn't decide on one. ha. This was meant to be dark but as anything I mean to be dark it comes out as sorta fluffy dark. Also go forth and view my joker drawings at . Also if you choose to review please be kind this is my first time. Enjoy chao. 


End file.
